<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fan Service by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330271">Fan Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, hosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing something different <br/>The hosts decide to open up the doors for one week, just one week, to only male customers (and the Yaoi fan-girls, along with Haruhi's girl and Mori's, plus Reiko because to be honest no one can stop Reiko- btw, this is set in college) and so Yaoi (and Yuri) shall commence. </p><p>Noire x Laguna, Irei x Ivan, Matthias x Lukas<br/>All the girls just sort of flock together <br/>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hani/Reiko, Haruhi/ofc, Hikaru/omc/Kaoru, Kyoya Ootori/Tamaki Suoh, Mori/OFC, Nekozawa/Omc, OMC/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fan Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tamaki glanced sideways to Kyoya again, wondering why on G's green Earth he'd had this idea... "Kyoya..." the blonde said, to which Kyoya asked "Yes, Tamaki?" "What on Earth caused you to decide this was a thing to do?" the blonde asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." the raven said. "Oh, don't act like it wasn't your idea..." Tamaki huffed. Kyoya simply sighed and shook his head, saying "It's called fan service...Why can't we let guys in to have some tea once in awhile?" he then asked the blonde male. "I...guess we can, but do we really have to dress up?" he asked, having gotten over it. In other words, he'd liked dressing up in high school but now he was far more mature. Kyoya said "Yes, it's for the fan service too okay?" he questioned, and Tamaki sighed and nodded. He was alright with it right up until he saw the collar...that a master definitely shouldn't have to wear. Kyoya said "You don't have to wear the collar," and Tamaki sighed with relief. He hummed and nodded, then they did their classes for the day.</p><p>Next day was the day of reckoning, just kidding, but it seemed the guests had been authorized to cosplay too. Girls one through six had already been let in to sit down, as had two boys dressed as wolves (my Mattie and Lulu). These boys were a couple, Matthias Irwena and Lukas Lumis. Girls seven through ten were then also allowed in, as were two more boys. These boys were brothers Laguna Seeing ( dressed as Lag Seeing), and Ivane Seeing (dressed as his wolf oc). They were both dating new hosts Tamaki had recruited. Those were Noire Suede (dressed as Gauche Suede), and Irei Handa (dressed as his wolf oc). Neko and Falcon were allowed in next, Neko already having his cloak. Falcon Hanzo was dressed as a sorcerer, and Neko smiled and kept him close. Maria and Reiko, both as Rose Tyler, came in together and Reiko immediately went to Hani. Hani and Mori were both dressed as the tenth Doctor, of course. Leina Riyo, dressed as a redhead she'd found in fan fictions, went to where Haruhi as Jiggy Pepper was.</p><p>Hikaru and Kaoru were dressed as the Tweedles from Are You Alice, and seemed to be waiting for someone. Echo Yuki, said someone, finally showed up dressed as a cute boy with canine ears and tail. They had no idea where he'd found those, but the twins grabbed his hands and pulled. He gasped, nearly yelping, but didn't try to get away from them though he let out a sigh. They chuckled, then looked to where Tamaki still was behind a curtain. He walked out in Golden Retriever ears, tail, nice clothes and angel wings. Kyoya, in black cat ears, tail, a uniform and demon wings, just kind of stared at him. He quickly shook his head, and Tamaki said to the guests "Welcome to your paradise." He then walked over to Kyoya, pointedly not looking at him for some reason. He hummed a sound of annoyance, then shook his head and he and the blonde started their thing. The others were already entertaining the guests, some of the guests anyway. The twins were, predictably, dragging their boyfriend into it and basically torturing him too.</p><p>Kyoya turned to Tamaki, staring the half blood in the eyes then leaning towards him. He was surprised when the blonde didn't duck or move back, and their lips connected. He left the blonde panting, and looked to the guests like a cat with cream, and like he'd actually enjoyed that. -okay, skip, it's going to be repetitive-</p><p>They'd done this all for a week, and finally the weekend had arrived so they could rest and relax. However, Kyoya put on his costume, all of it, and made Tamaki do the same, even the collar. He then gave a gentle tug to the collar, and the blonde yelped as he ended up on top of the raven. The glasses bound male smirked, then pulled until their lips met. He kissed the other male breathless just like that first day of having cosplay guests. He purred into the mouth, a human purr, when it opened to him when he pulled him back in again. He made out with the light eyed male, then released him to breathe and noticed...something. -fade- -unfade- Kyoya now held a worn out and very cuddly Tamaki. The blonde male made a small sound, sore, and Kyoya maneuvered him around a bit to spoon him. They slept, and meanwhile Hani and Reiko had...done certain things, as had Mori and his girl. To be perfectly honest, Neko and Falcon had finally done so too. The twins had gotten none, as Echo was sick with something and very much not in the mood.</p><p>Haruhi and Leina had done the do, too.<br/>(As did my OC couples)</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>